Promesses
by PlumeKaela
Summary: Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. L'espoir. Mais le sien. Elle était encore en vie grâce aux espoirs de Drago. Sauf que ses espoirs commençaient  à se perdre dans les océans du désespoir. Ces océans dont seul l'espoir peut nous tirer.


_Serena, je t'en prie, réfléchi. Ne fait pas ça. Reviens. Serena, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme ignora l'appel désespéré de son ami. Elle était là, debout, les orteils dans le vide. Drago était à deux mètres derrière. Il n'osait pas trop s'approcher, de peur de la faire sauter.

_Serena…supplia-t-il encore une fois.

Toujours pas de réaction.

_Serena, je t'en prie.

Il cru remarquer qu'elle se penchait vers l'avant.

_Non ! Non, s'il te plaît, lâcha-t-il précipitamment.

Il laissa couler quelques larmes en repensant à la fille qu'elle était encore, six ans plus tôt. Belle, heureuse, brillante. En ce temps là, elle n'avait qu'un seul défaut. Weasley. C'était à cause de ce Weasley qu'elle en était là, debout, sur le toit de cet immeuble. A cause de ce Weasley qu'il en était là, à mourir de peur. La vie de Serena ne tenait qu'à un fil. L'espoir. Mais le sien. Serena était encore en vie grâce aux espoirs de Drago. Sauf que ses espoirs commençaient à se perdre. Ils commençaient à se perdre dans les océans du désespoir. Ces océans dont seul l'espoir peut nous tirer. Mais lui n'en avait plus. Tout avait été épuisé. Il fallait qu'elle lui en redonne. Un pas en arrière, un regard vers lui, une parole suffirait.

_Serena, dis quelque chose.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. Il ne savait même pas si elle l'entendait. Si elle savait qu'il était là. Si elle se rendait compte du vide si près d'elle.

Mais oui. Elle savait, tout ça. Seulement, elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Longtemps, elle avait attendu. Quoi ? Elle-même ne savait pas. Que la douleur s'en aille, ou s'estompe. Ou qu'il revienne. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais elle avait tellement mal. Trop de douleur apporte la folie. Alors elle avait espéré, jusqu'à ce matin. Puis elle s'était rendue compte que c'était fini. Qu'elle n'avait qu'un moyen de le revoir : le rejoindre. Alors elle s'est levée, et elle a monté les escaliers menant au haut du bâtiment. Les voisins étaient inquiets. Alors ils avaient immédiatement envoyé un hibou au manoir Malfoy. Il était venu aussi vite que possible, il avait grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour ensuite la trouver là, immobile, tel un fantôme dans sa chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux volant au vent.

Elle se souvenait de tous ces moments, magnifiques, qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Depuis ce jour, il y avait six ans, sa douleur n'avait fait qu'empirer. Pourtant, il lui avait promis.

_Elle soupira._

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

__Fred…j'aimerais tellement qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours._

__C'est évident, qu'on le sera. Jamais je ne te quitterais. Je te le promets._

_Elle l'avait cru…_

Mais cet autre jour, celui qui avait tout détruit, elle l'avait vu tomber. Là, tout s'était arrêté. Elle revoyait sans cesse l'éclair vert. Et après….elle ne se souvenait pas. C'est comme si elle aussi aurait dû mourir se jour-là. Mais pour une sinistre raison, ça n'avait pas marché. Il était parti, elle était restée. Mais elle allait bientôt partir, elle aussi.

Drago remarqua une larme, couler sur la joue de Serena. Du regret ? De la peur ? En tout cas, cette larme lui redonna l'espoir qu'il lui fallait.

_Serena, recule.

C'était un ordre. Il fallait qu'elle recule, ou bien il allait devenir fou.

_Recule, répété-t-il.

Après de longues secondes, enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche.

_Il avait promis…

Elle pleurait. Il mourut soudain d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, de soigner son cœur. Mais c'était à elle d'en décider. Mais pour décider quoi que ce soit, il fallait qu'elle vive. Alors il lui dit :

_Toi aussi, tu lui avais promis.

C'était vrai. Ce jour, ce terrible jour,

__Serena, n'oublies jamais que je t'aime._

__Pourquoi je l'oublierais ?_

_Il prit une profonde inspiration._

__Si je meurs…_

__Mais tu ne mourra pas, Fred. Tu as promis, tu te rappelles ?_

__Oui, oui je me rappelle. Mais écoute-moi. Si je meurs, promets moi de ne pas chercher à me suivre. _

__Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

__Promets-moi. _

__Je…Oui, d'accord. Je te le promets._

Elle hocha la tête, inspira profondément, leva la tête, se tourna, et couru dans les bras de Drago. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou.

_Il me manque tellement, Drago. J'ai mal.

Il senti sa chemise s'humidifier.

_Je sais, je sais.

Il eut envie de rajouter « Pas à moi. Regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi. Tu n'es plus toi. Tu n'es plus qu'un souvenir. Tu ne fais rien de nouveau. Tu ne fais que revivre tes souvenirs avec lui. J'aimerais tellement que tu penses à moi, un peu. Un peu plus que comme une épaule pour pleurer. Un peu plus que comme un ami. Je t'aime. »


End file.
